


Tony

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony a un secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit en 2008 pour le thème de la semaine de la [lanterne fringante](http://lanterne.forumactif.com/). Corrigé par musardine.

Ce fut bien sûr Ziva qui le remarqua en premier.  
« C’est le troisième mardi soir qu’il part aussi tôt, » s’exclama-t-elle juste après que les portes de l’ascenseur se soient refermées sur un Tony souriant. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur l’horloge : il n’était pas encore cinq heure. « Il y a aiguille sous roche, c’est moi qui te le dit. »  
« Tu te fais des idées, Ziva, » répondit McGee, s’abstenant de corriger l’erreur de français de la redoutable agent du Mossad, avant de retourner à son piratage des dossiers du FBI. Ça devenait vraiment trop facile, il faudrait qu’il en touche discrètement deux mots aux gars de leur équipe informatique, un de ces jours... ou pas.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent comme d’habitude, ils bouclèrent une affaire, entamèrent une nouvelle enquête, et Tim oublia complètement la remarque de l’Israélienne. Tout du moins, jusqu’au mardi soir.  
« Bon, je décolle ! » lança Tony en attrapant sa veste. « Soyez sages mes petits ! » Il leur fit un de ses habituels clins d’œil, les deux pouces levés, avant de foncer dans l’ascenseur.  
« Tu vois ! » fit Ziva.  
« Une pure coïncidence, » répondit le petit génie de l’informatique. Mais un doute s’était insinué en lui. Avec Tony, il y avait rarement des coïncidences, et quelque chose dans le regard de Ziva lui disait qu’elle pensait exactement la même chose.

Il fallut encore deux autres semaines avant que Tim ne se décide à lui poser la question.  
« Où est-ce que tu vas, les mardis soirs, après le boulot ? »  
« Ah non, tu ne vas pas t’y mettre aussi ! Déjà que Ziva ne me lâche plus avec cette histoire... je ne vais nulle part qui te concerne ! »  
L’Agent Spécial ne parvint à tirer rien de plus de son collègue. « Sans doute une femme, » souffla-t-il à Ziva.  
Celle-ci haussa les épaules, dubitative.  
Trois semaines plus tard, Tony resta avec eux jusqu’à six heure et demi sans rechigner, sans regarder l’heure toutes les cinq minutes, bref, comme s’il n’avait rien de prévu ce soir-là. Ses collègues considérèrent alors l’affaire close.

Tony soupira en sortant son matériel. Le cours du dimanche après-midi était plein d’étudiants boutonneux et lui bloquait son week-end, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à fréquenter celui du mardi soir, McGeek ou Ziva aurait fini par le suivre et découvrir ce qu’il faisait. Or il ne voulait vraiment pas qu’ils l’apprennent. Il ne craignait pas qu’on se moque de lui et n’avait nullement honte de ce qu’il faisait, mais c’était son jardin secret, quelque chose de complètement séparé du travail, juste à lui. Il saisit son fusain et commença à tracer les contours du modèle devant lui.


End file.
